tpawfandomcom-20200214-history
TPaw Database:UCRace Template
} } } } } } } } } } | }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }| }}} }} Image:Information-silk.png|Race Template rect 0 0 20 20 Race Template desc none } | } | } | } | }} }} } | } | Gallery | Gallery }} }} Name } | } | Unknown }} } | Aliases } }} } | Identity } }} } | Affiliation } }} } | Universe }- }}}=0|Expression}}|[[ }]]|[[Earth- }]]}} }} } | Base Of Operations } }} } | } } }} } | BodyType } }} } | AvgHeight } }} } | AvgWeight } }} } | Eyes } }} } | Hair } | Bald = Bald | None = No Hair | No hair = No Hair | No Hair = No Hair | } Hair | }| }}} }} }} } | Skin } Skin | }| }}} }} } | Number of Limbs } }} } | Number of Fingers } }} } | Number of Toes } }} } | Special Adaptations } }} } | Unusual Features } }} } } } } } | Origin Origin } }} } | StarSystemOfOrigin } }} } | HomePlanet }|[[ }]]| }}} }} } | Place of Birth } }} } | Place of Death } }} } | Creators }|;}} | }|;|0}} | ;|0}}}} }|;|1}} |, ;|1}}}} }|;|2}} |, ;|2}}}} }|;|3}} |, ;|3}}}} }|;|4}} |, ;|4}}}} | } | } | } }} }} }} First appearance } | Last appearance }} } | }}} } }} }}| } }} }}| ( } }} }}| } }} }})|}}| } }} }}| ( } }} }}| } }} }})}} }} | Unknown }} } | }}} }} } | } |: }| }|[[ }]]| }}} }} |: }}} }} }} } | } }} } } | } | History of this race is unknown. }} } Powers } | } | None known. }} Abilities } | } | None known. }} Average Strength level } | } | Unknown. }} Weaknesses } | } | None known. }} } Habitat: } | } | Habitat of this race is unknown. }} Gravity: } | } | Gravity of this race is unknown. }} Atmosphere: } | } | Atmosphere of this race is unknown. }} Population: } | } | Population of this race is unknown. }} } Type of Government: } | } | Government type unknown. }} Level of Technology: } | } | Technology level unknown. }} Cultural Traits: } | } | Cultural traits unknown. }} Representatives: } | } | No Known representatives. }} } } | } | * No special notes. }} } } | } | * No trivia. }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } * * Appearances of * Race Gallery: /Fan Art | * Fan-Art Gallery: }} /Images | * Images of }} } } | } | * None. }} Empty Syntax (Standard Options) Always Present Fields | Name = NAME | First = FIRST APPEARANCE | HistoryText = HISTORY / BIOGRAPHY | Habitat = NORMAL HABITAT | Gravity = NORMAL GRAVITY | Atmosphere = NORMAL ATMOSPHERE | Population = KNOWN POPULATION | Powers = POWERS | Abilities = ABILITIES | AvgStrength = AVERAGE PHYSICAL STRENGTH | Weaknesses = WEAKNESSES | GovernmentType = TYPE OF GOVERNMENT | TechnologyLevel = LEVEL OF TECHNOLOGY | CulturalTraits = CULTURAL TRAITS | Representatives = ANY KNOWN REPRESENTATIVES' NAMES | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | Aliases = ALIASES | Identity = SECRET OR PUBLIC | Affiliation = AFFILIATION | Universe = UNIVERSE / REALITY | BaseOfOperations = BASE OF OPERATIONS | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | BodyType = AVERAGE BODY TYPE | AvgHeight = AVERAGE HEIGHT | AvgWeight = AVERAGE WEIGHT | Eyes = EYE COLOR | Hair = HAIR COLOR | Skin = SKIN COLOR | NumberOfLimbs = NUMBER OF LIMBS | NumberOfFingers = NUMBER OF FINGERS | NumberOfToes = NUMBER OF TOES | SpecialAdaptations = ANY SPECIAL ADAPTATIONS | UnusualFeatures = UNUSUAL FEATURES | Origin = ORIGIN OF POWERS / ABILITIES | GalaxyOfOrigin = GALAXY OF ORIGIN | StarSystemOfOrigin = STAR SYSTEM OF ORIGIN | HomePlanet = HOME PLANET | PlaceOfBirth = PLACE OF BIRTH | PlaceOfDeath = PLACE OF DEATH | Creators = MULTIPLE CREATORS (Separate them with ;'s) | Last = LAST APPEARANCE | OtherMedia = APPEARANCES IN OTHER MEDIA | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 200 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | HabitatHeader = DEFAULT : Habitat | PowersAbilitiesHeader = DEFAULT : Powers and Ablities | MiscellaneousHeader = DEFAULT : Miscellaneous | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | OtherMediaHeader = DEFAULT : Appearances in Other Media | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Category Magic This template automatically categorizes articles that use it. The following is a list of categories handled: * Always: ** Category:Races * If Defined: ** Category: } Eyes ** Category: } Hair ** Category: } Skin ** Category: } Limbs ** Category: } Fingers ** Category: } Toes ** Category: } ** Category: } ** Category: } ** Category: } * If Not Defined: ** Category:Image Needed (if } is undefined) ** Category:Copy Edit (if } is undefined) * Special Cases: ** Category:Bald Characters (if } is Bald) ** Category:No Hair (if } is No Hair;No hair;None) ** Category:Deceased Characters (if } is defined) ** Category:Deceased Characters (if } is defined) *** Category:Living Characters (if } and } are both undefined) Note * TODO: Handle: Bald / No Hair (two different things), Reddish Blond, etc ** Could be handled by | HairOverride = or something to that effect? * TODO: Should 'ImageText' be part of the default empty sytnax? * TODO: QA Category: {Universe} code (see bottom), if works, then deploy to all wikis. * TODO: Add Category:User Created Pages/}}